The vehicle manufacturing process includes a variety of safety inspections, or audits, for multiple vehicle components. One such inspection is an audit of pedal stroke, pedal position, and pedal gap to confirm that pedal location meets the tolerances required by safety regulations. The inspection can also verify pedal location to assist the auditor in confirming a lack of manufacturing or build process defects.